Myth
by Twistie1
Summary: An ex-protitute shows up in Mirkwood with Legolas's baby.
1. And She Arrives PG13

Title: And She Arrives Rating: PG-13 (Sorry- couldn't cram anything worse into the first chapter) Summary: Some background information on Myth and her relationship with Legolas Disclaimer: I own Myth, Prynne, Layne, and Deserae. Not anyone else though.  
  
*I'd like to thank Mrs. Greenleaf for her review. See, I kinda was going to work on making my story somewhat compliant to grammatical laws. But then it looked like the story wasn't uploading or something, so I was like, "Fine, screw it." But apparently people could read it, so here you are- paragraphs! And thanks to Mrs. Greenleaf.*  
A boy walked swiftly through the halls of the palace of Mirkwood holding a small baby in his arms.  
  
"Layne!" The firm voice of an elvish maid stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Whose baby is that?" She demanded. Layne looked at the baby who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"My sisters. She arrived last night"  
  
"Myth has a baby? Who is the father?" Her tone became no less commanding. Layne attempted to walk on, and answered.  
  
"We do not know. Deserae, don't you have work to do?" Following him, and ignoring his question, Deserae, reached over Laynes arm and tilted the baby's head.  
  
"She must have lain with an elf. Look at is ears." She said coldly.  
  
***  
  
Myth, a short, dark haired girl sat alone on the bed in the room that the prince of Mirkwood had so kindly lent her. She almost couldn't bear the familiar scent. It was everywhere. A knock came at her door and she opened it to find her brother holding her baby.  
  
"Deserae is a nightmare..." he muttered as he entered and handed the baby to Myth. "She wants to know who the father is-"  
  
"I don't know," Myth answered shortly. Layne nodded pensively.  
  
"That's what I told her..." After a moment, he bowed and turned to go. "Sleep well."  
  
Now finding herself alone, Myth held her sleeping baby and listened to her brother's footsteps fade. When she no longer heard them echoing, she opened her door slowly and began to roam about the palace, searching for something.  
  
***  
  
Legolas, the blonde, hot, attractive, and desperately sexy, prince of Mirkwood left dinner early. Although he had told his father he was tired, it was thoughts and worries that afflicted him- thoughts, worries and guilt. He drifted back to his room in a daze and opened the door. Once inside he sat down on his bed and began undressing. Suddenly he gasped as he turned around and saw Myth standing in the corner of his room.  
  
"Myth..." he said quietly. She nodded, and let her eyes glaze over his naked upper half. He turned and swiftly attempted to put his shirt back on.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said swishing her hand. "I've seen more than that."  
  
Knowing she as right, Legolas surrendered and tossed his shirt on the floor.  
  
"I think you know what I'm here to tell you" She said.  
  
"Is it the child?"  
  
"Yes. He is your child."  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, approaching her. She nodded and held the baby so he could see its face. Its ears were pointed.  
  
"You were the only elf. I need your help."  
  
"Yes, but you know my father-"  
  
"Legolas!" Myth shouted and the baby awoke and began to cry. "This is not mine alone, I- shush..."she rocked the baby, and continued, "You can't keep this a secret."  
  
"I know. I won't. Just give me a little time. My father already told me I couldn't marry you once. This will change his mind, but he will be angry."  
  
"Alright. I'll let you take your time. But I've been struggling for- argh!" Myth let out an exasperated sigh, as a loud wail from the baby could not be ignored. "Why won't he-... oh, what's wrong with him?!"  
  
"Maybe he's hungry." Legolas suggested.  
  
"I've already fed him..."  
  
"Let me see him." Legolas held out his arms and Myth handed him the baby, as if glad to be rid of it. To her surprise it stopped crying. "What have you named him?" Legoals asked. Myth gazed in awe at the now silent baby. Then answered,  
  
"I was not sure at first.... I thought to name him after you, but I wasn't sure if I'd tell people he was yours."  
  
"What did you decide?"  
  
"I call him Prynne." Upon hearing Myth say his name, Prynne looked up from gnawing his fist.  
  
"Prynne what?"  
  
"Prynne nothing. Just Prynne. You can give him a last name if you like." Myth reclined onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"He can have my last name. Once I announce the truth." Myth shrugged. She starred blankly at Legolas's back.  
  
"You look good." She said dreamily. She pressed her hand against his arm and he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You're so skinny," Legolas replied. Placing Prynne on the bed, he grasped her bony shoulders. Myth shied away from his touch.  
  
"Pregnant whores can't work. Workless whores can't eat..."  
  
Legolas felt weak, like touching Myth was draining life out of him. It made him want to hold on longer. "I'm sorry... you can stay here. I'll take care of you."  
  
"I'm not your responsibility." Myth sighed. "Help me take care of Prynne instead. I know nothing of being a mother. I dislike children. You would be a good father."  
  
Legolas looked at Prynne, who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was a strange looking baby. His hair was a streaked combination of two colors- both of which were darker than his, but lighter than Myth's. He couldn't guess at the eye color because they were closed now, and he hadn't looked before. And the pointed ears... they did look nice on the baby. Perhaps it was just the ears, but Prynne resembled him.  
  
"I will be the best father I can be." Legolas said, admiring his son. Myth nodded and closed her eyes. For a moment Legolas watched her. She was gaunt and thin, but she still had that beauty or whatever it was. and he still felt that ache. That ache of knowing she was a whore- he could buy her over and over again, but never really have her. To her, he was nothing different.  
  
Just when he thought she was asleep, Myth got up, took Prynne from him, and left the room.  
  
"Good night," she muttered. 


	2. A Resolution PG13

*The second chapter- alright. We have paragraphs, but sorry, there's probably still spelling, grammar, and other basic English mistakes. I'll deal with them gradually. Very gradually.*  
The next morning, Legolas had figured out what he was going to tell his father- well, he had a general idea. He just needed to figure out how to say it so that it didn't sound bad.  
  
"Father..."He rehearsed to himself, as he walked through the halls. "A year ago I fell in love with a prostitute... hm..."  
  
No matter how he phrased it, it didn't work. He entered the library and found his father reading a book.  
  
"Legolas, good morning." Thranduil said, glancing up.  
  
"Father... I need to get married." Legolas blurted.  
  
"Well, yes... Did you have someone in mind?" Thranduil asked, concerned.  
  
"I do," Legolas paused for a moment. "Myth."  
  
"We went though this already."  
  
"I know but circumstances have changed."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "I don't see how. She's still a human, she still has a bad reputation, and in addition, if you haven't noticed, she's had someone else's child."  
  
Legolas swallowed nervously. "That's the circumstance that's changed. Prynne is my child." For a moment, Legolas waited for a response. When none came, he continued, "That's why I need to marry Myth."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Then you do need to marry her... You lay with a whore. Please tell me you did not pay her."  
  
Legolas looked at the floor. "I did... But it wasn't- I- I loved her first. Then I found out what she was, and it was the only way-"  
  
"Leave me." Thranduil said sternly.  
  
Legolas silenced instantly and left. It did sound awful. He had paid Myth to sleep with him but he hadn't gone into town looking for sex. He had seen Myth around, fallen in love with her, then found out she as a whore. He had tried to express his love to her anyway, but she misunderstood. She was surprised because he was an elf, but she just assumed he was another customer.  
  
Afterwards, Legolas felt terrible and never did it again. He tried to apologize and leave, but Myth seemed to like him and wanted him to stay around. They saw each other whenever they could, and slowly Myth steered away from her life style. After Thranduil forbade them to get married, they stopped seeing each other. Myth must have started up again.  
*** Later that day, Legolas found Myth to tell her the news. She was sitting on the balcony of her room, staring Prynne.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"I was trying to think of a song to sing him, but I don't know any nice ones." She said.  
  
"I'll teach you some... I told my father about Prynne." Myth looked up.  
  
"And he didn't kill you. What did he say?"  
  
"He's angry, but he agrees for us to get married."  
  
"You don't have to marry me. I just need your help raising Prynne"  
  
"I know, but I want to get married- If you do, I mean" he added quickly. "I'll announce it tonight. At dinner." Myth smiled brightly for the first time.  
  
"Was Thranduil angry?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"He... disapproved of what we did. The way I phrased it- it didn't sound right. We weren't married, you didn't even love me-"  
  
"I did. That's why I asked you not to go afterwards. You were the first man- or elf, rather, who didn't treat me like... I dunno, whatever. I didn't know it then but that's what love felt like."  
  
Legolas reached down and brushed his fingers through Myth's hair. "Come with me to dinner tonight and we'll announce our plans and tell them the truth about Prynne."  
  
That night, Legolas led Myth through the dining hall to sit with him, despite the murmurs that hummed around them as they passed. To this point, no one knew Myth as any one other than the sister of, Layne, the human boy who worked in the palace. They gossiped among each other about why she was sitting with the prince until the end of the meal when Thranduil stood and spoke.  
  
"My son would like to make an announcement." He said briefly, trying not to sound condoning.  
  
Legolas stood and said with no introduction, "I'm going to get married." A silence echoed throughout the hall until the voice of Deserae cut through it.  
  
"To who?" She challenged.  
  
"To Myth." Legolas answered. Deserea nodded.  
  
"She has a baby. What will become of it?" Legolas swallowed, for the first time feeling nervous speaking in front of people.  
  
"The child is mine." He tried to sound confident.  
  
"Oh." Deserae answered simply, as if nothing else needed be said to make her point. An awkward silence rang about the hall.  
  
"This," Thranduil said, feeling responsible to pick up the conversation, "Is a joyous event. We wish you both happiness." He said it more like a question than like a statement.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said humbly. Myth glared at her fiance. Well, that went well. She thought, sarcastically. It seemed like Desearae was smugly thinking the same thing.  
  
Myth watched the events of the evening progress from a withdrawn position.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Legolas asked, noticing that Myth was gazing at some couples on the dance floor.  
  
"Not really." Myth would rather have slinked off and stayed in her room.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking her arm. "You're just being shy." He attempted to pull her out of her chair, but she held onto the table.  
  
"Stop, stop. They're all staring at me. I'd rather not."  
  
"Not let me flaunt you?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Come on." With a quick tug, Myth stumbled out of her chair and was dragged onto the dance floor.  
  
"I hate you," she muttered to Legolas as she 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. After a while, she was stopped noticing the way people were staring at her- whether they stopped starring or she stopped seeing it, she didn't know. She liked dancing and was very good, once she got over being self- conscious.  
  
As Legolas spun Myth around, she nearly bumped into someone, who turned to congratulate them on their upcoming marriage. She laughed and thanked him, feeling finally that the stigma was lifted.  
  
The rest of the night, they danced and laughed and drank wine, and by the time, she went back towards her room, Myth could barely walk straight.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Legolas laughed, as she stumbled and clung to his arm.  
  
"No." She said, barely able to speak, because she was laughing to hard. "I'm so dizzy because you kept spinning me around like a. um, you know. Oh, we have to tell Layne that we're getting married because he doesn't know yet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, he wasn't at dinner. He was watching Prynne, so I could be there. I have to find him and get Prynne back." Myth, said peering behind her for Layne.  
  
"I'll send a maid to find him." They passed Myth's room, and Legolas led her towards his, to look for a servant. He opened the door, but found no one. Myth stumbled inside and fell onto the bed.  
  
"My head is spinning." she said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Could I have a glass of water?" She asked. Legolas stepped out of the room to find someone to bring her one, and possibly locate Layne and Prynne.  
  
Myth closed her eyes, and lay on her side. She was feeling alright, mostly tired. Just as she had almost fallen asleep waiting for him to return with her water, she was drawn out of her half sleeping state as she sensed Legolas on the bed next to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, hazily, but consciously reaching back to stroke his face. 


	3. Good Night PG13

**Hey! Ok, I lied, sorry. For the rare few who are actually reading my story (I could probably count you on one hand), I'm not going to go "all out" on this chapter, like I said I was.  
  
Also, the thing about me not updating for, like 10 weeks, that was because my stupid skinny-ass sister BROKE my computer. She was like, "Lemme use your computer! I need to e-mail my agent!" and I was like, "Liar! Get your skinny 5'9" model ass out of my room!" And she was like, "Fine!" and then, she turned around and tripped over something and knocked over all this stuff, and my desk fell over. My computer fell on the floor, and broke! So that's my story. And my stupid sister was just like, "oh, sorry"** So here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Hope you enjoy it for a BREIF period of time, because it's very short.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing?" Myth asked, turning around to deliberately stroke his face.  
  
"Celebrating our engagement" he answered, grabbing her with an aggression he hadn't shown before. It quickly faded, though, as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Myth gave in, returning the kiss and stroking his hair for as long as she could permit herself. His lips were soft and he was a gifted kisser, so she could barely bring herself to turn away her face to speak.  
  
"To what extent are we going to celebrate?" Instead of answering, Legolas was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I see..." Myth said, lightly fingering the tip of his pointed ear. "I think you are being too hasty."  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas managed to say. He sat up, hurt that Myth would sleep with any man for money, but not with him for love. Myth sat up and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't go. Just because we..." She stopped. "You don't have to go." Guided by Myth's hand, Legolas lay back down next to her. "I didn't mean anything- I just thought we shouldn't act too quickly. I've been here 2 days."  
  
"I've waited nearly a year. Thinking about you too often to notice anyone else." Legolas said, wistfully gazing at the wall.  
  
"You thought about me?" Myth moved closer. She lay on her side and draped her arm over him. Legolas nodded and relaxed into the position.  
  
"I couldn't forget you. Did you think of me?"  
  
"Well... yes. At first I missed you terribly, but soon I started working again. Then, there were so many who might have fathered Prynne, but I fantasized that it was you..." Legolas pulled the blanket around them, then turned and embraced Myth.  
  
"You should go back to your..." Legolas stopped as he realized Myth was already sleeping. He smiled to himself. It was his own bed, so it wasn't like he could leave. Unable to come up with any other solution, he fell asleep next to her, only mildly worried about what his father would say if he found them like this. 


	4. The Plan PG13

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try not to let it happen again. I don't actually have a good excuse this time- I've just been madly busy. I can't thank everyone enough for your reviews, so I'll try to earn them back (because everyone has probably stopped reading this by now!)  
  
So, now for a little bitching- because if there's anything I know about, it's girls bitching at each other (hello, I have a sister!) ***  
  
Legolas was awakened by a loud knock on the door. He stretched for a moment, them sat up stiffly when another knock sounded.  
  
Myth who was now awake too, sat up cautiously. "Who is it?" She whispered to Legolas.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We can't be seen like this."  
  
"I know." Legolas said, trying to think of a plan. "Just a minute!" He called to whoever was at the door. "We. have to hide-,"  
  
"You can't hide, you just answered! They know you're in here. I have to hide-,"  
  
Just as Myth was getting out of the bed, the door swung open. Standing there, was Deserae.  
  
"Oh. oh, ok." She said, shaking her head and turning to go. Legolas jumped up. "No, no. It's not what you think."  
  
Deserae rolled her eyes. "I don't think anything," She said, in a clearly judgmental tone, "I just came to ask if you knew where Myth was- her brother wants to give back her baby- but it's clear that Myth is a little preoccupied."  
  
"No," Legolas grabbed Deserae's arm to stop her from leaving, again. "We didn't-"  
  
"Ow," Deserae pulled her arm away. "You know, I would have expected more from you."  
  
"Oh my god," Myth said, finally speaking up.  
  
"What?" Deserae demanded.  
  
Myth glared at Legolas. "Aren't you in charge? Can't you have her beheaded or something?"  
  
"How dare you? You little tramp. You might think that just because you're screwing him," she pointed at Legolas, "that some how you're better than me. Well, this just in: You're still dirty, worthless-"  
  
Legolas grabbed Deserae by her hair and put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Listen. Regardless of her past, Myth is going to be my wife-" Legolas released Deserae, "which means that she is in charge of you and all the other servants. She deserves your respect. I'm not going to tolerate any of your name calling."  
  
Myth smirked a little to herself as Deserae stormed off, half angry, half scared. "What a bitch." She muttered, then looking up added, "I thinks she's just jealous."  
  
"She's always been like that- loud, bossy. She won't just mind her own business."  
  
"We should get married quick before she starts telling people things."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "She won't. Anyway, nobody will believe her. She has a reputation for gossiping."  
  
*** Unfortunately, that wasn't entirely true. Myth and Legolas discovered this later in the day, when they realized someone did take Deserae seriously, and it was probably the worst possible person.  
  
"Thranduil wants to see both of you. Before dinner."  
  
The servant walked away, and Legolas stood rigidly. "I knew she would do something like this," Myth sighed. "Maybe I can talk to him and explain-"  
  
"He doesn't exactly like you," Legolas said, bluntly. Myth nodded, already knowing this. "We'll both just go and see what he wants."  
  
*** In the library, the elf prince, and the human whore stood before the king- an unlikely scene. The younger two felt like they were shrinking under Thranduil's gaze, though he didn't even seem angry.  
  
"You may know why I called you here. There are actually two reasons," he said, observing them both. "The first- Deserae can overreact, but she claims that you two slept together, and then you," he looked at Myth, "insulted her. and that you," he looked at Legolas, "attacked her. Would you care to explain yourselves?"  
  
"That isn't what happened. We didn't sleep together, Myth was in my room be- because she."  
  
"Wanted to know where my brother was." Myth finished the sentence and Legolas nodded. "I didn't mean to insult Deserae, and I was going to apologize. But, then she was amazingly rude to me before I got the chance, and Legolas came to my defense."  
  
"I didn't attack Deserae, I only covered her mouth."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I understand. Deserae is often. overly dramatic. The second thing I wanted to ask about is the wedding. Have you chosen a time?"  
  
This question caught both off guard. Myth just looked at her fiancé. He breathed nervously, not wanting to upset his father, or his wife-to-be.  
  
"As. soon as can be managed."  
  
"Well how soon is that? Next weekend?"  
  
The two shrugged over this suggestion and nodded. "I suppose." agreed Myth.  
  
"Very well. You both may go."  
*ok, although nothing terribly riveting happened in this chapter, there's gonna be some drama in upcoming chapters, and soon- gasp- sex! yay! 


	5. The Process PG13

Thranduil had people plan most of their wedding, so Legolas and Myth didn't think too much about it. It wasn't until a day or so before, that Legolas was really reminded of it. Layne, Myth's brother, approached him and asked what he was going to wear.  
  
"I'm not sure. Who wants to know?"  
  
"Um..." Layne thought. "I don't know. Someone your father told to ask me, I think. They're having trouble with Myth."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Well," Layne nodded. "Of a sort. They want her to choose fabric and she says she doesn't care. But, she doesn't want to be too dressed up. She hasn't liked any of the ideas so far."  
  
Legolas had a feeling Myth might be needing some assistance, so he decided to see how things were going. He found her standing on a box in the middle of the room, extravagantly bedizened in a white gown. Next to her, Prynne was lying in a box that had been somewhat assembled as a bed.  
  
"Legolas!" Myth said happy and relieved.  
  
The seamstress shook her head. "You're not supposed to see her in her wedding dress."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to wear this one," she noticed the seamstress's disappointed expression, and added, "It's not that I don't like it... I just don't want to look like I think I'm so important, and everyone should look at me."  
  
"You're getting married. Everyone's going to look at you any ways," Legolas said, helping Myth down from the platform, "You're so pretty, people look at you all the time."  
  
"That's really sweet," Myth smiled. "I would just... feel weird. I can't walk in it- and also, is it really... appropriate for me to wear white?"  
  
"Ah..." The seamstress finally seemed to understand Myth. Legolas nodded too.  
  
"Could I wear blue instead? Something blue, and simple?"  
  
Much to Myth's relief, they both agreed. Something would be ready by the next day, and it wouldn't be white.  
  
"Why is Prynne in a box?" Legolas asked, noticing his son again. He actually looked quite content.  
  
"Oh, so he can't roll away, or get stepped on, or anyting like that." Myth was back on the platform, and her dress was being dissasmbled.  
  
Legolas frowned. "He can roll away?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
Legolas bent down and picked up the baby, admiring him once more. He was about to ask if Myth would like more children, but was ushered out of the room by the seamstress. She took Prynne from him, and claimed Myth needed to change.  
  
Feeling suddenly unwanted, Legolas began to seek out Layne, who, perhaps, had more details on the wedding.  
  
Back in the room, Myth was being reassured, and girl-talking with the seamstress.  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm really nervous. I want to be married, I just don't want to... get married."  
  
The seamstress nodded. "Do you love him?"  
  
Myth was offended for a moment, but thinking about how much she loved her fiance brought a soft smile to her face. She nodded dreamily. "I love him so much it hurts... in a good way."  
  
"I thought so... You didn't seem like the type of person who would come up with this wedding idea on your own, or even go through with it if you didn't really love him," she paused for a moment. "I have to ask- is he really as good in bed as they say he is?"  
  
"As who says he is?" Myth asked suspiciously. A shrug was her only answer, so Myth continued, "Well, any man is good if you love him, I suppose... but Legolas, he's gentle and sweet..." She sighed. "I really shouldn't think about that because our wedding is still a day away"  
  
***  
  
*Ya hear that? A day away! Don't worry; I'll get to it. Soon. Ok, thanks everyone, and I hope you'll keep checking for the next chapter. Ooh- and a survey: Who thinks Myth should/would want more kids?* 


	6. The Wedding R

Wow, such a long time, I did forget I had this story... well I guess the good news is that I had chapters written that I never posted, so here they are, for your reading pleasure. I don't suppose I can lure back my old audience, but I might be able to gather a new one! Here you are

_Blue... light blue..._ Myth thought miserably as she looked at her reflection, wearing her wedding dress. She had specified that a blue dress was only suitable if it was _dark_ blue, not a pale pastel. She had a feeling that Thranduil was somehow responsible. _It's an evening wedding, and light blue is NOT an evening color._

Little Prynne was back in his box, but wide awake and apparently overwhelmed by the shine of Myth's dress. Myth knelt beside him.

"Don't be sad," she smiled at him. "Layne will come get you while I get married." Prynne gave her a blank expression.

A knock came at the door, and suddnely Myth was nervous. She had refused to rehearse the wedding, hoping to keep it low key, but now she wonder whether that was a mistake.

The vastness of her fear did not hit Myth until she entered the hall where her wedding was about to occur. She froze, finding herself at the end of a long aisle, lined with people, leading up to an alter. Beautiful music began to play, and she did the only thing that made sense- she took slow steps forward.

Her hair was done up ornately and people admired her beauty, even though light blue wasn't her best color. When she got to the front, she climbed the few steps and faced Legolas. Someone began to speak out in elvish, which Myth could not understand.

"You look lovely" Legolas whispered to her. "If we're careful, we can talk- the hall is so vast, no one will be able to tell"

Myth nodded. "You look nice too." He was wearing a deep red shirt, which made his eyes look vibrantly blue.

"They're talking about the kingdom, and how we'll rule it eventually... now they're saying that our love will be eternal, that sort of thing" Legolas translated to her. After what seemed like hours, he leaned in and said "When he looks at you, say 'I do'."

The speaker said something and looked at Legolas, who responded with some elvish phrase. Then he repeated the question and looked at Myth.

"I do" she said boldly. Legolas pulled her in and kissed her.

There was a great commotion as people hurried to the festivities of a post wedding feast.

"Are we going to the feast?" Myth asked, as Legolas dragged her somewhere as if in a great hurry.

"No, that's not our tradition." He answered

"What is tradition, then?" asked Myth, confused.

"This is one of our few traditions that I like..."

Myth's question was answered when they reached her husbands room. She gasped as she saw that the formerly sparse room, was now decorated with candles, and the bed was covered in several pillows and beautiful sheets.

Legolas slammed and locked the door.

"Oh, I see." Myth approched him and pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the bed. Then she turned her back to him, and unlaced her dress. "You know," she paused. "We don't have to."

Legolas was surprised.

"I mean, if you don't want to..." She continued.

"Don't want to? I just married you!"

"Well," Myth hesitated. "Did you just marry me because of Prynne? Because you thought you had to?"

"No..." He touched her face. "I love you, I want all of you. I dreamed of you for a year. I certainly want this- if you do, of course, becasue-"

"I do." She grinned, cutting him off. She let her dress slide off her shoulders to reveal a small transparent slip. Legolas breathed heavily, and just as Myth sat on the edge of the bed, he grabbed her and pinned her down so that she was lying on her back.

"Let me show you how much I want this" he said, laying on top of her. Myth gasped as she felt his erection against her stomach.

Inspired by her reaction, he began grinding his crotch into her with his hips and Myth moaned outloud. She moved out from under him, and switched the position so that she was on top. She moved her hand down his stomach until it lay between his leg.

"Oh god!" Legolas cried out as she grasped him.

Not quite satisfied, Myth unlaced his pants and pulled them off. Feeling slightly modest, Legolas pulled a sheet over the both of them.

"Aw..." Myth made a mischevious face as she moved down and disappeared under the sheets. Her husband gasped as he felt her mouth engulf his erection. She moved up and down, occasionally letting her tongue trace the tip. She even dared to scrape her teeth lightly over it, just enough that he could feel the pain, but not enough for him to want her to stop.

"Oh... oh- oh god, stop... or else, it'll be over too quickly." Legolas panted.

Myth resurfaced, licking her lips. Regaining composure, Legolas stroked her hair.

"Now let me please you." He smiled.

Myth nodded, and he let his hand slide between her legs and up her slip. Legolas pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips as he inserted two fingers inside her. He felt her become tense, but not in an enjoying way.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quickly withdrawing his hand. "Does it hurt? It shouldn't..."

"No, I just... I'm just nervous. I had a bad experience after you left. It has nothing to do with you. I don't want to talk about it"

"You should. Will you at least tell me what it was?" He asked, concerned.

"I will. Later. I don't want to kill the moment." Myth guided his hand back down. "Just go really slowly."

Legolas withdrew his hand again. "I have a better idea," he said, climbing on top of her. "This might be easier."

He guided her legs apart and gently presssed his erection inside her. "oh..." Myth said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be really gentle." Legolas whispered into her ear. He felt her relax and began moving in and out at a slow pace. "Whatever happened, just know that I'll never hurt you."

A light sweat coated his bare shoulders, and Myth ran her hands over his back. "Oh... yes" She moaned in pleasure this time, and Legolas quickened his thrusting. "Does it hurt?" He asked. Myth shook her head. Encouraged, he began thrusting even faster, almost pounding into her.

As Myth approached orgasm, she tightened around her lover, sending him over the edge. "Oh god, I love you Myth!" He yelled as he came. He continued pounding into her until he was done, by which time, she had come too.

Legolas rolled off her, still gasping for air. They lay there for a moment.

"That was wonderful." Myth sighed.


End file.
